I Am Only Protecting My Family
by RozaCourt
Summary: Levina is a head strong teenager that would do anything to protect her family and her little brother's dreams of living in their big, beautiful, and very expensive home. Sasuke is an arrogant heir who is used to getting everything he wanted including the family business. When these two are thrown together, they may find something they never knew they had.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about this, guys. I had no idea the chapter had posted like that. Thank you to the guest that had brought it to my attention. Here's the post.**

 **Btw, to notyourguest, I actually don't ship SasuSaku... at all. I accept that they got together in the end, but I don't like them together. Sakura deserves someone that didn't try to kill her about three times. Though that may be hypocritical considering my OTP is SasuNaru, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter one: Levina

"Levina, what's taking you so long?! We only have ten minutes to get to the park in time to set up!" my younger brother, Akihiko, yelled at me from downstairs.

"It's a five-minute drive! Go ahead and pack up the truck and trailer!" I yelled back as I slid my socks on.

"Lazy!" I only rolled my eyes at that. Little brothers….

Today is the day of the nationwide fair. This year, Konoha has decided to allow the Elite Academy students to plan, organize, and host the entire fair using what skills we've developed throughout the school year (or years in some cases). The cheerleaders (which I am the captain of) are the main source of entertainment.

My family has reserved a booth near the "stage 2" area (it's just a patch of grass that's roped off for only the cheerleaders to enter). We are selling photography stuff: pictures of the squad, requested action pictures of us, camera film, disposable cameras, albums, and frames.

"Levina!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I took one last look at my uniform – which consists of a dark red strapless tank top and black mini shorts with black running shoes – before running downstairs.

"It took you long enough. I had to pack everything by myself," Akihiko grumbled. I ruffled his chin length green hair that is very much like my waist length tresses.

"I'll buy you a funnel cake. Let's go."

The cheerleaders are also doing two fundraisers. The first one is dependent on cheers. The squad has over a hundred different cheers that we can customize and change on the spot. If anyone wants a certain customization, they have to pay twenty dollars.

The second one is an auction. Each girl has some type of souvenir to be bidden on. Most of us have multiple items. We are also auctioning ourselves off (not like that, you gutter brains) for a dinner or carnival night out with us.

"Levina." I paused from stapling up the price list to look at my little brother. "Do you… really think we can raise enough money this time? For the house and land, I mean." Sighing softly, I knelt in front of him.

"Now what on earth do you know about that?"

"I heard Mom and Dad talking about it. Said if we can't finish paying for the house and land by next Friday, the bank will take everything away." He looked down, sadness and fear showing in his eyes.

"Otouto, look at me," I said softly, grabbing his hands. He hesitated before he raised his strikingly blue eyes to meet mine. "Everything will be alright. I get half of what bid on me and my merchandise, and we have the booth. We _will_ raise enough money."

"But what if we can't? what if we miscalculated how much you'll sell for?"

"Then I will sell Destiny and Midnight." Even though it hurts to even think about. "They are strong and very valuable horses. They shall sell for a _really_ good price each. And if that doesn't work, I will sell more."

"You would give up your prized horses to keep our home?" he asked me with surprise in her eyes.

I smiled softly and tucked his hair out of his eyes. "I would give up _everything_ to make you happy. And our home obviously makes you happy." He smiled at me and nodded. "Now, let's finish up this booth to surprise Mom."

My family is in a really tough spot. Back when we had lots of money, my parents had bought a two story dream home with fifty acres of well-tended land. This purchase was worth three hundred forty thousand dollars, which could have been paid off within a year using loans and the money we had saved up. The only trouble is, the bank shut down, and all of our money disappeared. So now we're in debt, and this festival is our last shot at raising enough money to pay it off. Or else….

"Hey, Hot Head! Why don't you get your butt over here now?! Your booth is perfect, yet you won't be until you get in your position!" I grinned as I turned around.

"Watch yourself, Cherry Bomb! Or this hot head will burn your head up!" My absolute best friend in the entire world, Haruno Sakura, only laughed at my threat. As co-captain of the squad, she takes over for me whenever my family needs me for whatever is going on.

Plus, the pinkett has an adult boyfriend. Respect the pinky.

"Thanks again for making sure the Cheer Booth was ready," I told her as I joined her side.

"All in a day's work for the co-captain of the Lady Dragons. The five backups are going to run the booth for us. They asked if the bid fans are for sale as well."

"Yep. Five dollars each."

"I told them as su…. Thank you, Ita-kun!" she suddenly squealed. As I attempted to stop the ringing in my ears (she. Is. _Loud_!), she ran to her boyfriend.

Yep, she dates the rich, famous, sexy, and sweet bachelor Uchiha Itachi. Love is _so_ sweet. And she is _so_ lucky.

"Ita-kun, you remember my best friend Levina. She's the one I introduced you to at the Halloween festival. Hot Head, I had asked my genius of a boyfriend to set up ear mics for us! Isn't that just amazing! Now anything we have to say can be heard from all…!"

"Cherry Bomb, please screaming in my ear!" I yelled over her. Her mouth snapped closed, and she grinned at me sheepishly as I turned to her boyfriend. "Thank you, Itachi-san."

"No problem, Levina."

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Sakura's and my eyes widened at the sound of Ino's voice ringing throughout the park. We quickly put on our ear mics and shooed Itachi away from the cheerleader area. "Thank you all for coming out to the annual nationwide fair hosted by Konoha Elite Academy! I am Ino Yamanaka, the student council president and your official Mistress of Ceremonies of the day! I will be the voice you hear throughout the day with announcements and possible prize opportunities and winnings!"

"Oi, Yamanaka! Shut up for a minute!" I heard laughter as I interrupted the blond girl. "What's up, Fire Nation?!" Cheers rang throughout the park. "I am Levina 'Hot Head' Kinjo, and I am the captain of our lovely school's all-star cheerleader squad, the Lady Dragons! We will be the main source of constant entertainment for the day!"

"A few things before we get started! I am located on stage one, which is where all the good-looking stage stuff is set up at! You will come to me for anything important that may be missing or any piece of information that you may want broadcasted throughout the park!

"The cheerleaders are located at stage two!" The rest of the squad cheered loudly and did a quick pyramid to show everyone where we were. "There you can see some of the old and new cheers our champion squad have to offer!" Ino continued.

"If you want to have any pictures taken or need anything camera related, please see the Kinjo family stand to the right of stage two!" Sakura put in.

"Enjoy the delicious foods our vendors have prepared for us, but don't eat too much! There will be a charity dinner tonight in the Elite Academy cafeteria! Right after dessert, the cheerleaders will be holding an auction, so feel free to purchase an exclusive All-Star Auction Fan from the cheer booth to the left of stage two!" I announced.

"With that said, let the festivities officially begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**To those of you who tried to read the previous chapter, I am _sooooooo_ sorry that it came out that way. I have fixed the problem, and hopefully it won't happen again. Here's the second chapter.**

Chapter two: Sasuke

I sighed in frustration as yet another kid stepped on my foot. Seriously, why am I at this ridiculous fair anyway? I could be doing other things, things that are productive like preparing for this presentation I have to give in a couple of days.

"Don't look so glum, otouto. It's a fair; you used to beg me to bring you to one." Speaking of annoyances…. I glared at my older brother as he came up next to me.

"Key words: used to. I have better things to do than to watch kids run around and having my feet trodden on. Things that involve the very company _you_ passed over because you had an argument with Father."

"And here I thought you couldn't be any more foolish than you already were," was all the weasel stated.

"What do you want, aniki?" I sighed.

"I want you to enjoy the fair that our beloved school has put together so wonderfully. Enjoy the fresh air and relax."

"Bye." I turned to leave. He cannot be serious. Was that seriously the _only_ reason he practically dragged me away from my office?

"I'll tell Father about that mishap in finances and the near PR nightmare." I froze. How much could he know? I buried every piece of evidence of that particular event weeks ago. No one should know…. Wait, it's my brother. Of _course_ he knows.

"You are such a black mailer," I grumbled under my breath and turned back to him.

"You should've known that by now. Now, let's enjoy our day together, shall we? Starting with watching a cheer or two from the current all-star squad."

I sulked the entire walk to the center of the field. I can't believe he's making me attend this fucking fair. We haven't gone to one in five years. What is so special about this one?

I got my answer when we reached the stage area. The cheerleaders were currently in the middle of a cheer in front of the pond. My eyes fell on the pink hair of Sakura Haruno, my brother's girlfriend of three years. Why am I not surprised?

"You brought be here because you wanted to watch Sakura cheer?"

"Yes and no. Keep watching."

I sighed and watched the cheer. At that moment, Sakura and the girl next to her did a cartwheel to separate. My eyes widened slightly as a green haired girl slowly cat walked her way out of the lake like a goddess of water. I gulped a little as my eyes roamed over her body. Her waist length hair was plastered against her; her uniform that just barely passes for appropriate was clinging to her, accentuating her every curve. I watched jealously as water droplets ran down her chest into her top.

"You're drooling, Sasuke," Itachi stated. I snapped out of my reverie and glanced over at him; he was smirking smugly.

"Don't look so smug," I grumbled as I discreetly checked to see if he was serious. "Who is she?"

"Not telling you." I growled low. "You don't deserve to know. You would only leave the moment you find out." I grumbled out a 'so?' "We're attending the charity dinner tonight."

"Oh come on, Nii-san!" I groaned. I don't feel like making an appearance at any dinner tonight, PR opportunity be damned.

"She's auctioning off an opportunity to spend a day with her." My eyes glanced from him to the girl doing tricks in front of the rest of the squad.

"Hn."

I watched the mysterious girl backflip and fall into a split just as the cheer ended. The others close to the area cheered as the girls waved. Sakura ran over to us and kissed Itachi before grinning at me.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." I grunted. "What you think of the cheer? Hot Head is amazing, isn't she?"

"How does she practice the lake parts?" I asked her, avoiding the first question.

"She doesn't." I raised an eyebrow. "We're all-stars, Sasuke. Hot Head drilled into us the ability to improv cheers and stunts just for today. People can pay to challenge our skills."

"And someone paid for her to get very wet?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some pervert requested that she take a dip into the lake and show off her 'goddess looks'. Let's just say Naruto wasn't very happy about that and made him pay us two hundred dollars rather than the usual fifty."

"Serves him right," I mumbled. Itachi agreed before walking away with a brief excuse. At that moment, the very wet captain jogged over to us.

"Cherry Bomb, we have to do another cheer."

"Don't these people realize even we need a break occasionally?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This guy is paying three hundred for you and me to do an improv cheer in the lake. I'm sure the two of us can handle a break from our break." The pinkett nodded, and Hot Head glanced at me. "Convincing your friend here to go to the auction tonight?"

"Not quite yet. Trying to warm him up to it," Sakura grinned.

"Well." My eyes widened a little more as the captain leaned over the rope separating us just enough that her cleavage was even more pronounced in her shirt. "I hope to see you there tonight, big boy. I'm sure you'll find something you would like to buy."

I'm sure of it as well.

"I'll be there," I murmured, letting my eyes roam her body just a little, following the path of a wayward strand of hair.

"Good." She leaned back, much to my disappointment, and grabbed her friend's hand. "See? All warmed up and ready to go. Now, let's go." They ran back to the lake just Itachi rejoined my side.

"I ordered a photo album filled with pictures of your girl there for you. You're welcome," he stated. I was only half paying attention as I watched Hot Head cheer in the lake, splashing up water and flipping her hair all over the place.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, foolish little brother?"

"I have found a new thing, or rather _person_ , that I want."

"And what are you going to do about it?" I smirked slowly.

"I'm going to have her."


End file.
